The Boy Behind the Door
by ILoveErik1870
Summary: How did the boy behind he door become the gypsy fair's main attraction? This is the story of how Erik was sold to the gypsies by his parents. They may not have loved him but there was one who did. How Rosalyn and Erik's horrible lives lead them to each other again.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama." The boy called. A rather beautiful woman unlocked and opened the door.

"What do you want, you little demon?" She hissed. The boy made sure that piece of cloth covering the right side of his face was in place. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm hungry." He said timidly. She snickered.

"Didn't you know? Demons don't eat." She kicked him in the pelvis and he cried out in pain. She left after he crawled into a fetal position and began to cry. He laid there till nightfall when the house was silent.

A light click came from the door. "Erik?" A small voice called.

"Yes?" He called. The door opened revealing a small figure. Her black hair framing her face and draping over her shoulders.

"It's me; I brought you some cheese and bread. It's all I could sneak past Mama and Papa." She knelt down beside him and handed him the bread. He sat up and chocked down the food.

"Why do they hate me?" He asked after finishing the food. Tears welled up in the young girls eyes.

"They don't like the way your face is." He sighed and looked at his hands.

"Why am I the only one who looks like this? Why doesn't anyone love me?" He asked sadly.

"Erik, I don't know. But never say that no one loves you. I love you, you are my brother." She hugged him.

"But they are scared of my face." She pulled the cloth from his face.

"I love you and your face doesn't scare me. I wish I could get them to stop hurting you but," He cut her off.

"But they will hurt you." He said readjusting the cloth on his face. She nodded. "I love you Rosalyn." He said giving his elder sister a hug.

"I love you too, Erik. I have to go now, if they find me I'll get in trouble. Goodnight." The 13 year old girl said to her brother.

"Goodnight." He whispered as she slipped out of the room and locked the door. The seven year old curled up in a ball and sobbed for the rest of the night.

The next morning the house was awoken to Monsieur Mulheim's shouts. He entered the house and slammed the door. "Helen!" He called to his wife.

"What is it William?" She said pulling her robe on and running down the stairs.

"I know how to get rid of the little devil!" He said excitedly.

"How? How?" The woman asked. Rosalyn slipped down the stairs and listened in on the conversation.

"There is a traveling fair in town, gypsies. They can take him off our hands for good." She gasped.

"Really, we will be rid of him!" She said excitedly practically jumping up and down.

"No! You can't!" Rosalyn yelled.

"And why not?" Her father asked.

"He is your son! My brother! You can't send him away! He doesn't deserve that, not the gypsies!" she shouted. Her father stormed over to her and smacked her left cheek.

"He is not my son! If you like we can send you away too!" She whimpered in pain.

"Then send me away! At least I will be with my brother, whom I love! He is a child you can't send him to them, they will kill him sooner or later!" She shouted.

"Rosalyn go to your room. The monster is of no concern to you." He mother said pushing her up the stairs.

"No!" She shouted. Suddenly there was a knock at their door. Her father opened the door revealing a gypsy man.

"Hello Monsieur, I came for the boy you told me about." He peered into the room and looked around.

"Yes, right this way." He led the man to a back room and opened the door. "Get up." He bellowed. Erik stood as best he could due to his injuries. "This is him." His father said.

"Why would I want him he looks fine." The gypsy said. The boy's father pulled his cloth mask off. "Oh." The gypsy said. "Why he is a devil, no, a Devil's Child. That's what we'll call him. Here 120 francs for him."

"Only 120?" His mother asked entering the room.

"Take it or leave it." The gypsy said.

"Take it." The woman urged her husband.

"Very well 120 francs for the boy." The gypsy handed over the money and grabbed the boy by the arm. Erik cried out in pain.

"Shut it you little demon!" He commanded hitting him in the back of the head with is hand. He pulled the boy toward the front door of the house.

"No!" Rosalyn yelled running down the stairs. "Erik! No!" Her father caught her by the dress.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hissed at her as he pulled her away from the door. The gypsy walked out of the house hauling a crying Erik along with him.

"Rosalyn!" He yelled before their mother shut the door.

"Erik!" Rosalyn cried as her father threw her to the ground.

"Stop it!" He shouted. "He is gone and is never coming back!" Rosalyn wrapped her arms around herself and began to cry, whispering her brother's name between sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I decided to make this a story; it will probably mainly be about Rosalyn since we all know what happened to Erik. I will have Erik's POV in here so we know what's going on with him though. I mean Phangirls know everything about him; we are kind of stalkerish when it comes to Erik. Anyways here is chapter two.**

**_Rosalyn's POV_**

"Shut up!" Her mother yelled obviously upset by the constant crying and calling for her brother. It had been three days and every time Rosa thought about her brother she burst into tears.

"How can I? You took away my only friend in the world!" She burst into tears again.

"Your mother said to shut up!" Her father bellowed as he his hand collided with her cheek.

"As far as I am concerned she is no longer my mother!" She said dryly.

"She is your mother!" He hit her again.

"And as for you!" She yelled recovering from the hit. "I hate you! You are a vicious evil monster!" His boot hit her in the abdomen and she fell to the floor. "I hate you." She said under her breath.

"You are acting up, you should learn to behave yourself." He hissed. He grabbed her by the hair. She screamed out in pain as he dragged her to the room where her brother used to be. "Maybe a few days in here will make you act like a behaved young lady."

He threw her in the room and locked the door. "No!" She shouted. She stood and went to the door. "No! Let me out!" She screamed as she banged her fists against the door. "Let me out!" She began to sob. She fell to the ground and began to cry.

**_Erik's POV_**

The strange man threw him in the cage and gave an scary laugh. Erik didn't want to be in there, so far the man was even crueler to him then his parents were. When he lived with his parents at least he had his sister to love and comfort him.

"You little demon, you'll get me a lot of money, Ha!" The man laughed.

"Papa? Who is that?" A little girl stepped into the tent and watched the boy in the cage scatter to the corner. She tightened her grip on her small and tattered stuffed monkey.

"Not who, what is it?" He snickered.

"But it's a boy." The little girl told her father as if he were stupid.

"Mirela, go this doesn't concern you!" The little girl stepped back; she looked at the boy one more time then ran. Erik couldn't understand why parents were so cruel. This man didn't seem to want the girl around at all.

"Where am I?" Erik asked. The man shot him a furious look.

"You will not speak!" He grabbed a whip and struck the boy across the arm.

"Ow!" Erik slunk over and held his arm close. The man struck him again but this time on the back. Erik could feel the sticky warm blood drip down his back. He felt stinging tears falling from his eyes.

"Here!" The man threw a sack with two holes at him. "I don't want to see that hideous thing you call a face." Erik felt hurt, everything in his life had go wrong so far. First he is born with a hideous face, his parents never showed any love toward him, and his sister was ripped away from him. Now he was stuck here with this evil man.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Rosalyn's POV_**

"Mama! Papa! I'm hungry!" She yelled. They had kept Rosa locked up for three days in the tiny room.

"You don't get food!" Her father bellowed from the other side of the door. She sank to the ground and started to cry. How could they be so cruel? Parents were supposed to be loving, caring people. Rosa crawled to the corner and wrapped her arms around herself.

She whipped her tears away. What was the point? They would probably leave her in there without food for several more days, and then when she was on the verge of dyeing they would give her a small amount of food and water.

She sighed and looked around. How could they have kept Erik in here? How was he able to survive so long in here? It was a dark damp little room with cob webs on the ceiling and rats that went in and out of holes in the wall.

Rosa crawled over to a hole and outlined it with her finger. A rat popped out. She screamed and crawled over to the center of the room. There lay a small rug with a pillow on it. At least they were kind enough to give Erik a pillow, as ragged and torn as it may be.

She tried to lay down but the floor seemed strangely uneven she moved the rug aside and found that a floor bored was slightly ajar. She lifted the board and found a small tunnel. Erik was a genius why hadn't he left before?

She climbed inside and fixed the floor board above her. She would find Erik, help him escape, and they would leave Rouen and never look back.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Rosa's POV_**

Rosa knew that the gypsies had Erik she stopped people on the streets. "Monsieur do you know where the gypsy camp is?" The man shook his head.

"The woman at that café is gypsy, she may know." He said pointing to a small café. A young lady with black hair and a cloth around her shoulders came out. Rosa ran to her.

"Madame, do you know where the gypsy camp is?" She lady turned and looked at her.

"Yes, I was just heading back. May I ask why?" Rosa had to come up with something quick.

"I-I wish to see some of the oddities there." The woman nodded.

"Very well come with me." The woman said. Rosa followed her and soon they came to the outskirts of the city. "Right this way." She said.

Rosa didn't ever come this far from home, especially not on her own. But she had to be brave, if she didn't save her brother who knew what could become of him.

Finally, they reached the camp, there were gypsy tents all around and many people standing in front urging men and women of the city to come and see what lie inside.

Rosa mustered up all the courage she had in her. "Madame, have you any new exhibits?" The woman thought for a moment.

"Yes I do believe we received one a few days ago." Rosa's excitement escaped her.

"Really! What kind of oddity is it?" She said almost cringing and scolding herself inside for referring to Erik as an oddity.

"I believe it's a boy with a carcass of a face." She said trying to intrigue Rosa with curiosity. "They call him the Devil's Child."

Rosa froze. How cruel people were, to call a poor young boy by this. What monsters these people were. "Where may I ask are they keeping him?" The woman smiled.

"There in that tent." Rosa nodded.

"Merci, Madame." She said walking toward the tent. Just before she could enter a man stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going you little street rat?" She stopped and looked at the man.

"I-I wanted to see," She said pointing at the tent.

"See what?! You see nothing without proper payment first." The man bellowed. Proper payment?! Rosa just escaped her own home! She had no money what was she to do?

"But, Monsieur I have no money." She said shyly. He smirked.

"Seeing as you have no money you will not enter." He paused for a moment. Rosa could smell the alcohol coming from his breath as he kneeled down in front of her, "Such a pretty girl." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. He grabbed her arm and forced her to look him in the eye.

"There is one way I could let you in." Rosa paused.

"Without payment?" He smirked.

"Oh, you'll have to pay. Just not with money." Rosa's heart was racing she had to get away from this man. He ran his hand across her cheek while holding her upper arm tightly so she couldn't escape. She moved her head and bit down on his hand.

The man screamed out in pain. Rosa turned and tried to run but the man grabbed her dress before she could get away. She screamed as he pulled her back. A man stepped out of the tent. "What's all the ruckuses?" He asked. The man who had Rosa turned and stood. The girl kicking and screaming in his arms.

"This little rat bit me, Javert!" he said. The man from the tent frowned.

"She probably had good reason too! You drunk good for noth'n idiot." He pulled the girl from his grasp and set her on the ground. By now Rosa was crying uncontrollably. The man from the tent took a look at her. "Wait a moment."

Rosa tried her best to calm down. She looked at the man and her eyes widened. It was the gypsy who took Erik away. "You." She said.

"You're the little brat whose family that thing came from." He said. "Ha! You came for him didn't you? All alone and by yourself." Rosa dropped her head. He was right she was by herself how could she get Erik out herself? "Well why don't you beat it! He isn't leaving."

"No!" Rosa yelled with a sudden burst of bravery. "I'm not going anywhere! He is my brother I demand to see him!"

The man snickered at her. "Demand? I think not. He belongs to me, that thing isn't your brother anymore!" He pushed her and she fell to the ground. She stood herself up and brushed herself off. She turned around and saw the drunk man behind her.

Before he could grabbed her again she bolted for the forest. She found a tree and climbed it. From the highest branch she could see the tent with the banner that said The Devil's Child. Rosa would wait until everyone was asleep then she would find her brother.

**_Erik's POV_**

A group of people had just been in. Javert went into the small cage and pull Erik's mask off. Erik did his best to hide his face but Javert grabbed his hair and showed his face to everyone. Erik threw a fist at Javert's arm but the man had his whip in hand.

He threw Erik to the ground. He lay on his side and Javert kicked his back. He cried out in pain as he rolled to his stomach once he had gotten strength to prop himself on his elbows Javert's whip hit his back.

Erik could feel the hot blood trickle from his back. He felt another lash of pain across his shoulders. More sticky red blood trickled down he did his best to turn over so Javert couldn't hit him again but this time he hit part of his arm and his side.

Erik cried out as people laughed and threw coins into the cage. Finally, bored from the display people began to leave. Javert wandered around the cage picking up coins and counting them. All of a sudden a girl screamed.

Erik sat up and watched Javert exit the tent. Just before the tent closed Erik saw Rosa's face. "Rosa he said weakly before falling to the ground. He tried to call for her one more time but pitch black silence covered him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Here some more of the story. Hope you like it please comment.**

There was a noise coming from outside the tent. Erik opened his eyes and looked around. "Hello? Who's there?" He asked. There was no answer. "Rosa?" He called. Suddenly he heard foots steps they were light and small.

"Erik? Erik are you there?" Erik's heart leapt. It was her it was his sister!

"I'm here! I'm here!"

"Shush, shhh. You have to be quiet." She entered the tent and ran to the bars of the cage. "Oh my god, look at you. What have they done?"

"How did you get here? How did you find me?" He asked franticly.

"Erik I'm going to get you out of there. Don't worry it's going to be okay." She reached through the bars and hugged him before placing a kiss against his forehead. Erik realized he didn't have anything over his face. He pulled away shame shone in his eyes.

Rosa ran to the lock and tried to open it while Erik grabbed the bag and placed it back on his head. "No, no, please open." Rosa said finally the lock gave way and Rosa opened the door. Erik had barely gotten out when the drunk man who had threatened Rosa before walked in.

"Burglar! Thief, she's a thief, Javert! Burglar!" He yelled. They ran out of the tent and dodged the many people trying to grab them. They were almost out, almost free. Erik tripped over a rock and Rosa came back to help him.

"Get up come on! They'll catch us!" She screamed. He stood and Rosa turned around and ran straight into a large man.

"Got you." Rosa kicked the man in the shin.

"Run!" She yelled back to her brother. Before another man grabbed her and clasped a hand over her mouth. Erik started running but stopped. He couldn't leave her there not after she did all this to save him.

"Let her go! I'll go back just let her go!" He yelled at the man. Javert came up behind him and grabbed him.

"Let the girl go, we don't need her." He stated.

"But what if she comes back to take him again?" The man asked. Javert handed Erik to another man and came face to face with Rosa.

"She won't come back, because if she does. We will kill them _both._" The man dropped Rosa to the ground. Tears began streaming from her eyes.

"Erik!" She yelled.

"Go Rosa! Don't come back or they'll kill you!" He yelled as the man began to bring him back to his cage.

"I love you brother!" She yelled not sure if he could hear her or not. "I love you." She whispered.

**I know, I know Its short.**


End file.
